


Мой бедный князь

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Рукописи не горят» [1]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Как о декабристах напишет Михаил Булгаков?
Series: «Рукописи не горят» [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Мой бедный князь

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Однажды, весной, в час небывало жаркого заката в Москве на Патриарших появились два оживлённо беседующих гражданина. Первый из них был никто иной, как Михаил Александрович Берлиоз, сотрудник наркомата печати и по совместительству редактор толстого исторического журнала. Вторым был молодой поэт Иван Бездомный. Речь у них шла ни много ни мало, как о князе Сергее Петровиче Трубецком.

Дело в том, что Бездомный написал для обречённого уже – о чем Иван не подозревал, а Берлиоз знал доподлинно – журнала «Каторга и ссылка» поэму именно об этой исторической личности, в которой всячески ее, то есть его клеймил и вообще вывел типом несимпатичным. Берлиоз же, не умаляя достоинств поэмы, призывал Бездомного сменить, так сказать, точку зрения.

– ...в вашей поэме Трубецкой выведен как живой, хотя и не привлекающий к себе персонаж. А ведь это все демагогия, Иван, демагогия. Трубецкой как человеческая единица не несёт никакого значения, и поступки его надо рассматривать с идеологической позиции, то есть – как представителя партии, так сказать. Движения! А вы уходите в мелкотемье, Иван. Какая разница, где он прятался, если он действовал как представитель реакционной фракции? Вот на что надо обратить внимание, Иван, а вовсе...

Занятые разговором, оба не заметили, как на бульваре, только что подозрительно пустом, появился человек.

Когда после, уже безнадёжно после пытались собрать показания, оказалось, что все свидетели поразительным образом не совпадают друг с другом. Так одни заявляли, что гражданин росту был громадного, хромал на правую ногу, коронки во рту имел золотые. Другие же заверяли, что росту гражданин был маленького, хромал на левую ногу и коронки имел платиновые. Третьи сообщали, что особых примет у гражданина не было. По всем описаниям – никак не похожим на оригинал – получался гражданин фигурой замечательной и необыкновенной. Раньше всего: росту он был ни маленького, ни громадного, а просто высокого, ни на какую ногу не хромал, а вместо коронок имел костяные накладки. Один глаз чёрный, другой почему-то зелёный, отчаянная худоба, рот какой-то кривой. Одним словом, иностранец.

Он прошел мимо беседующих, но остановился, словно притянутый. Развернулся, по-птичьи глянул через плечо – и вдруг решительно уселся на соседней лавке в двух шагах от Бездомного и Берлиоза. Те от неожиданности примолкли – и каждый подумал про себя одинаково, хоть и разными словами. Берлиоз: «Что это он тут?», Бездомный: «Вот какого черта расселся?» Иностранец же заулыбался и одобряюще закивал:

– Пожалуйста, продолжайте! Предмет вашего разговора мне чрезвычайно интересен!

Собеседники переглянулись. «Ишь, как чисто по-русски-то говорит!» – подумал Иван, а Берлиоз подумал: «Однако, интересы!». Но ни тот, ни другой продолжать не торопились, и странному иностранцу пришлось отдуваться самому.

– Так вы утверждаете, что Трубецкой не просто трус, а реакционный трус? Что дело не в его, так сказать, личных качествах, а в партийной принадлежности? Клянусь, я никому не скажу!

– Да что же тут говорить? Не бог весть, какое открытие! Об этом у нас можно говорить совершенно свободно: что единица, так сказать, ноль, – Берлиоз тонко улыбнулся каламбуру поэта революции номер один. Иностранец Маяковского не читал и на Михаила Александровича моргнул удивленно. Спросил, повернувшись к Бездомному:

– А вы согласны с вашим собеседником?

– На все сто! – рубанул Иван, любивший выражаться кратко и ёмко.

– Поразительно! – всплеснул перчатками иностранец.

– Да что же тут поразительного? – нервно спросил Берлиоз, которого нежданный собеседник изрядно раздражал.

– Так вся вина Трубецкого в том только, что он был на неправильной стороне? Но кто же тогда эти стороны выбирает?

– Да сам человек и выбирает! – Иван, у которого ещё от Берлиозовой лекции голова шла кругом, новый разговор в зародыше думал удавить. Ничуть не бывало: иностранец и такому обрадовался:

– Так как же он выберет, когда сам – ноль? Это у вас закавыка получается какая-то, товарищ Бездомный!

– Откуда это вы меня знаете? – опешил Иван.

– Помилуйте, кто ж вас не знает? – Иностранец нырнул долгопалой ладонью за лацкан щегольского, с иголочки пиджака – и извлёк сложенную гармошкой «Известию». Иван крякнул, иностранец рассмеялся и развернул собственный его Ивана портрет на последней странице, где второй выпуск печатали его поэму «Разгар». Вроде как и подозревать нечего. – Рад, рад знакомству!

– А... вы? – осторожно выговорил Берлиоз.

– О, я, конечно! – Из-за лацкана вылетела визитка и ловко приземлилась на ладонь Берлиоза. Иван заметил только витиеватое «В» – черт его знает, от имени, от фамилии, а может, и вовсе титул?

– А, так вы историк! – воскликнул Берлиоз с непонятным самому себе облегчением.

– Да, пожалуй, что историк... – отозвался иностранец и добавил с усмешкой: – Всегда-то, знаете ли, с историей какая-то история творится! Да... только имейте в виду, что никакой особенной партии у Трубецкого не было!

И вдруг оказалось, что вовсе не сидит он на соседней лавке, покачивая ногой в дорогой светло-серой шерсти, а напротив, нависает над собеседниками, склонившись на подобие буквы «Г» (Иван некстати вспомнил словечко «глаголь», означающее кроме буквы ещё и виселицу).

– Но подождите, профессор... ведь чтобы этак утверждать... ведь требуются же какие-нибудь доказательства?

– И доказательств никаких не требуется. Все просто: в страшную ночь на 15 декабря...

*

_... в страшную ночь на 15 декабря в малую библиотеку Зимнего, ещё допожарного дворца твёрдой военной походкой вышел гвардии полковник князь Сергей Петрович Трубецкой._

_Более всего князь ненавидел запах простывших печей – и сейчас казалось ему, что во всем дворце порядком не греет ни одна печь. Князю было холодно, тоскливо и тошно. Он не ел больше суток и желал бы думать, что тошнит его от голода – но знал, что тошнит его от страха. Страх шел рядом с ним, путаясь в ногах. В библиотеке тускло горели свечи и по углам под потолком стлался знобкий мрак и угар. Печи, подумал князь. От запаха и света заныли зубы, ноги едва шли, франтоватая шуба на куньем меху казалась тяжелой и душной, как ямщицкий тулуп. Он даже рад был, когда чьи-то невидимые руки от шубы его освободили – и он смог вдохнуть горький чадный воздух и выпрямить спину. Сразу стал высок и горделив, как человек невиновный, сразу понял, что скажет:_

_– Ваше Величество, вы же видите – все вздор. Вы знаете, откуда я пришел, где был и где не был. А за одни лишь намерения ведь не казнят, Ваше Величество!_

_Но при мысли о казни страх снова толкнулся под колени, и в висках гулко застучало. Князь прикусил губу, чтобы только вытерпеть этот стук. Портьера на дальнем окне всколыхнулась._

_...кануло все, сгинуло, умерло. Вместо шубы на куньем меху – ватный волглый засаленный халат, вместо жизни – гибель. Железная дверь закрылась, и долгий лязг замка вырвал у князя жалобный вскрик. Будто вне себя оказался князь, сам за собой наблюдая со стороны – и удивляясь тому, что видел. Что за жалкий человек скорчился над сальной свечкой? У него мокрые щеки и красные глаза, перед ним обрезанные неровно по краю листы чистой бумаги, князь его никогда прежде не встречал. А, да. Это просто страх. Что ему нужно здесь?_

_– Выжить. Не быть, – ответил страх, и князь его понял: что угодно сделает, но сам выживет, а страх уйдет. Или не уйдет, что, впрочем, ничуть не важно. Просто: он выживет._

_Князь кивнул грязному огоньку свечки, разгладил лист и начал писать._

***

...за мной, читатель! Оставим позади все невероятные события того вечера и следующей ночи, оставим и фигуру таинственного иностранца – тем более, что о первых и так известно довольно, а о втором – ничего. За мной, читатель. Я покажу тебе место скорби, место беды и покоя. Я покажу тебе место встречи Ивана и человека, чье имя так и кануло в небытие. За мной читатель, я покажу тебе клинику профессора Стравинского, в которую пришли сумерки – страшное и значительное время суток. Тишина легла на темный больничный сад, в коридорах загорелись дежурные лампы над столами сестер, а остальное стало серым, растворилось в мрачной гуще. Где-то слышались голоса, и через стену от поэта кто-то вскрикивал и всхлипывал, но звуки эти поэта странным образом не тревожили. Думал он о другом – о том, как нелепо, в сущности, повел себя с тем... как его? профессором? Ведь что за человек! в самом деле был в малой библиотеке Зимнего дворца, сам видел и Трубецкого, и тогдашнего царя Николая Павловича, а главное – готов уже был обо всем рассказать! А он тут с документами, подумайте! Что там, в документах, разве протокол допроса? Иван сам усмехнулся этой шутке – но тут же погрустнел: Берлиоз-то погиб, тут не до смеху! Но, с другой стороны, да кто он Ивану, этот Берлиоз? И уж понятное дело, что профессор В... никакого отношения к смерти Берлиоза не имеет, что же Иван устроил за нелепые скачки? Но ведь уж если бы догнал, так уж наверное бы расспросил, ну, конечно! Да не про документы, будь они неладны. Уж будьте покойны, Иван как раз понял, про что обязательно надо было расспросить иностранного профессора, даже рот уже открыл и воздуху в грудь набрал – как вспомнил, что иностранца он так и не догнал, и что находится он натурально в психиатрической, где никакому историку делать нечего. Пришлось воздух выдохнуть и рот закрыть – потому он и не сумел даже вскрикнуть, когда балконная дверь приоткрылась, а просунувшийся в нее мужчина приложил вместо пальца к губам длинный бороздчатый ключ и сказал:

– Тссс!

– ...видите ли, я сижу здесь из-за того же, что и вы, то есть именно из-за князя Трубецкого.

Дело в том, что год назад я написал о Трубецком роман.

– Так вы писатель? – с интересом спросил Иван. Гость потемнел лицом:

– Я – мастер.

Он вынул из кармана больничного халата совершенно засаленную черную шапочку с вышитой шелком буквой "М", надел и показался Ивану в фас и в профиль, чтобы доказать, что он именно мастер.

– А как ваша фамилия?

– У меня нет больше фамилии. Я отказался от нее, как и вообще от всего в этой жизни. Я историк, я работал в одном из московских музеев – и, представьте себе, однажды выиграл в лотерею сто тысяч! Вот тогда я бросил службу, бросил свою комнату на Мясницкой возле Почтамта – проклятая дыра! – нанял у застройщика квартирку в переулке близ Арбата и начал сочинять роман о Трубецком. О, это был золотой век!..

– Так вы про роман-то скажите? – деликатно попросил Иван.

– Извольте-с.

_Ранним утром 14 числа страшного месяца декабря на площади между Сенатом, стылой Невой и забором грядущего Исаакия умирал юный век, исполненный прекрасных надежд. Люди его были старше его, и тридцатишестилетний полковник и тридцатилетний поэт проиграли старику с глазами цвета невского льда. Люди юного века уходили, и новый рождался стариком под их крики. Чёрный бронзовый царь скакал над ними в сумрачном небе, и ветер наметал колкий снег в его пустые зрачки._

– Дальше! – вскричал Иван, когда гость замолчал. – Скажите, что было дальше?

– Дальше? Что же...

Трубецкой знал, что им суждено проиграть – но знание его не спасло. Дальше уже ничто и никого не сумело б спасти.

_В бесконечную ночь, длившуюся месяцы и месяцы после 14 декабря, царь говорил со своими врагами._

_– Итак, ты призывал разрушить здание Зимнего дворца? Призывал и подговаривал к этому народ?_

_– Я, ваше величество, никогда и никого не призывал к подобным действиям! Похоже, эти люди все перепутали. Я вообще начинаю опасаться, что путаница эта будет продолжаться ещё долгое время. Мы лишь хотели твердых законов и справедливости..._

_– Самодержавная воля и есть справедливость и закон. Развяжите ему руки! – И поэт, растирая запястья, писал неловкой прозой: казните меня, я виновен, но упредите беду на юге!_

_– ...лишь высказать свой взгляд на государственную власть. Меня этот вопрос всегда интересовал..._

_– В России не было, нет и не будет никогда власти более великой и прекрасной для людей, чем власть дома Романовых! И не тебе, безумный полковник, рассуждать о ней! – И полковник Пестель смотрел на царя нового века чёрными и прозрачными от лихорадки глазами._

_– ...а ты бы отпустил меня, государь? Я вижу, ты готов меня убить?_

_– Неужели ты полагаешь, несчастный, что самодержец Российский отпустит человека, натворившего то, что натворил ты? Без свободы нет счастья, настанет царство истины! Оно никогда не настанет! Да и что, что есть истина?_

_– Истина в том, что у меня болит голова, – отводил подполковник Муравьев синий взгляд. Видел он уже иные, гибельные выси, и жизнь его висела на волоске._

_И полковник Трубецкой, страшной ночью на пятнадцатое декабря представший пред мраморно-льдистые, усталые, красные от бессонницы глаза царя, знал это. Знал и желал одного: чтобы никто – разве что Тот, Кто подвесил – не перерезал волосок его жизни. И чтобы стало по слову его._

– Да, я знаю, он говорил! Он про это же и рассказывал! Про шубу на куньем меху, про сальную свечку!

– Тогда вы знаете больше меня, – сказал гость, печально качая шапочкой.

– Но я не успел! – отчаянно вскрикнул Иван, испугавшись, что гость уйдёт. – Я так и не успел спросить, что же стало дальше: с полковником, с князем, с поэтом?

– Лучше бы вам расспросить вашего знакомого с Патриарших, уверен, он расскажет лучше меня!

– Но как мне его искать, если я, как и вы, заперт здесь, в клинике?

Гость не сразу внял уговорам Ивана, он сидел под балконной дверью, притиснув колени к груди и чуть заметно покачиваясь. Невнятно, сквозь зубы он бормотал что-то и Иван не сразу разобрал, что говорит он «и ночью при луне нет мне покоя», и что говорит – не о себе.

_…завелась и не отпускала уже его бессонница. Бывший князь, а теперь старик сидел в комнате, заливаемой луной, и глядел вверх сквозь окно на слегка ущербное уже светило. Перед ним вновь лежали чистые листы, и капля чернил замерзла на кончике пера. Но князь не чувствовал холода, он смотрел на луну и шептал не ей почти беззвучно:_

_– Ваше Величество! Тогда я, конечно, не мог ничего поделать, но сейчас я смело бы сказал: «Ваше Величество, не смейте вешать людей». Видите, я не трус больше, я пережил свой страх, но как дорого мне это стало! Тяжесть того, что был повешен, я тоже беру на себя. Одного – и одного для вас оставляю я, Ваше величество. Впрочем, может быть, вы и не одиноки в часы ночи? Кто знает, не ходит ли к вам тот лохматый, с отчаянными глазами – с виселицы над зеленым валом Кронверка? Если так, по справедливости мы терпим. Чтобы помочь вам их повесить, я достаточно постарался, вешали же вы. Под барабанный бой вне разрядов и милосердия._

_Старик захлебнулся вздохом и закрыл глаза. Перо выпало из ослабевшей руки, капля рассыпалась льдисто. Сон сжалился над Трубецким. От луны к креслу, где уснул старик, протянулась длинная лента, светящаяся лунная дорожка. И лишь только князь потерял связь с тем, что было вокруг него, он немедленно тронулся по светящейся дороге и пошел по ней вверх, прямо к луне. Он даже рассмеялся во сне от счастья, до того все складывалось прекрасно и неповторимо на этой голубой дороге. Он был не один, рядом с ним шел его друг – веселый поэт, и теплый его шарф трепетал от лунного ветра. Они спорили о чем-то очень важном, и ни один не мог победить другого. Они ни в чем не сходились, и от этого их спор был особенно интересен и нескончаем. Само собой разумеется, что прошедшая казнь оказалась чистейшим недоразумением: ведь вот же он, поэт, шел рядом, а, следовательно, он был жив! И конечно, совершенно ужасно было бы даже помыслить, чтобы такого человека можно казнить, тем более дважды. Не было казни! Не было! Вот в чем прелесть этого путешествия вверх по лестнице луны. Свободного времени теперь столько, сколько надобно, гроза начнется позже, к полудню, а трусость, несомненно, один из самых страшных пороков. Ну нет, я возражаю тебе, Рылеев, это самый страшный порок! Но помилуйте меня, неужели вы, при вашем уме, допускаете мысль, что из-за дела совершенно безнадежного погубит свою жизнь потомок Гедимина?_

_– Да, да! – стонал и всхлипывал во сне Трубецкой, – разумеется, погубит! Утром бы еще не погубил, а теперь, взвесив все и умудрившись, согласен погубить! Я на все пойду, чтобы спасти тебя от казни, тебя, безумного мечтателя и поэта!_

_– Мы теперь всегда будем вместе, – говорил ему во сне черноглазый поэт. – Раз один, то, значит, тут же и другой. Помянут меня – тут же помянут и тебя. Скоро мы все будем вместе._

_– Да, вы уж не забудьте меня, потомка Гедимина, – и заручившись во сне кивком идущего рядом поэта, князь Сергей Петрович от радости плакал и смеялся во сне._

_Скоро мы все будем вместе, сказал поэт, свободный теперь навсегда – и следом за ними в ноябрьскую ночь ушел бесстрашно прощенный гвардии полковник князь Сергей Петрович Трубецкой._


End file.
